1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device (OLED), and more particularly, to a spacer between structures of an OLED.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Nowadays, in order to overcome the shortcomings of conventional display devices such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs), much attention is being paid to flat panel display devices (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs).
An LCD, which is a non-emissive device, has technical limits in brightness, contrast, viewing angle, and size. Also, a PDP is an emissive display, but the PDP is heavier, consumes higher power, and is more complex to manufacture as compared with other FPDs.
On the other hand, an OLED is an emissive device that has a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio. The OLED may be made lightweight and thin since an additional backlight unit is not required, and consume lower power. Also, the OLED can be driven with direct current at a low voltage and has a fast response time. Further, the OLED is fabricated using only solid materials, so that the OLED is highly resistant to external shock, applicable in a wide range of temperature, and simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.